First Born
by DyehReeCah
Summary: A curse was bestowed upon every princess of Asgard, and for that, Odin never wanted a girl as his child. Everybody knows Thor was the first child, but that was Frigga wants everyone to think, because the child was a mistake, and was left on a doorstep. This is the story of Aevi Odindottir, the first born, the witch, the evil incarnate, the girl who died. Or so they thought.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers or Thor, or anything related to Marvel—credits to those who made it. Well, I only own my protagonist and a couple of OC's that will eventually appear in this fanfic.

 **Warning:** Typographical and Grammatical errors. Please bare with me. This is an edited fanfiction of mine in Wattpad, the username is TunaFishInKHR. Repeat, this is a revised version of a fanfic that I made,

 **And, Enjoy!**

-00o00-

PROLOGUE

A woman wearing a ragged hood finally managed to escape the palace of Asgard.

On her left wrist was a bracelet made from the forges of Nedaviller's dwarves and enchanted by the Alfheimian King Freyr. A bracelet that alters her appearance, prevents the all seeing eye of Heimdall to see her,

 _from the greatest sin she'll commit from this night._

Green eyes guarding the surroundings, she checked if someone was following her, then hugged the basket she was carrying. Good thing no one followed her, or else, something bad might happen. She didn't want to do this, but her parents will disown her if she doesn't. Her family can't know, she'll be an outcast if they do.

 _She have to do this, she has to..._

She passed a group of drunken warriors hugging ladies of expensive dresses. She dodged a group of patrolling guards. No one should see her. One wrong move and her plan would be shattered.

Entering a dark forest just near the first village outside the palace, she started to search for a short cut, an easy path for her target location. She found a large tree. She tapped its trunk, set down the basket, pulled out some gems and throw it on the tree whispering, "Meili, grant me pass to Kayre."

She picked up the basket, stepped closer to the tree, and disappeared.

-00o00-

The woman appeared in front of a wooden gate, the entrance to Kayre. Before she could proceed to her target location, a wail from the basket caught her attention. She immediately uncovered the blankets covering what's inside the basket showing an infant girl in distress. "Shh little Aevi, my little sun, we have to go somewhere. Somewhere safe and comfortable."

The babe stopped and stared her with its blue eyes. It started to play and tug the woman's red hair, giggling. Aevi definitely got her face from her father.

The woman could only frown at her future loss. This was her daughter she was throwing somewhere. She loved her little Aevi. But... her daughter was a mistake, a product made of love with a man who could never be with her. A man betrothed to her sister Hyrr.

She planned to ditch and left Aevi somewhere when she wasn't born yet. But after the hardships of letting her in this world and seeing how beautiful and perfect little Aevi was, she doubted. She can't dump her somewhere.

 _But she has to._

Spotting a house far away from the rest, she slowly walked and placed the basket on the doorstep, and pulled out a letter, placing it beside the now sleeping babe. After that, she looked at her child one last time, hold and touched the infant's little hand, then knocking the door before running away,

with a whisper lingering on the lips.

" _Farewell my child, Aevi Odindottir, my little sunshine. May the norns guide you..."_

Teleporting in the guest room in the palace of Asgard for the upcoming official announcement of Odin and Hyrr's engagement, the woman took off her bracelet, red hair now golden, and eyes now blue. The woman, now Frigga, changed into a more appropriate dress for the ball. She sighed, it was over, and her plan was success. But the pain and suffering of a mother separated from her child was just starting. She curled in the corner, and cried.

 _My child... my child..._

And there, on the doorstep of Astryd, wife of Vir, a princess was dumped, not known by her father or king, not known by her realm.

The firstborn of Odin, left for another life.


	2. Chapter 1: Her, and a Friend

**Disclaimer and Warning:** Kindly see the prologue

 **Date Written:** August 18, 2016

 **Author's note:** Hi guys! Though I can count the readers in this story by my one hand, I apologise for not updating. Technically, this is a rewrite of the former Avengers fanfiction I have in Wattpad, check out the username _TunaFishInKHR_ , my Wattpad account if you want. Next, this is not my only story ongoing. I have a MG fantasy novel as a current and most priority project, but, thank you. For those who will read, review, follow, or favourite this fanfic of mine.

 _wolftattoo_ \- Thanks for reviewing! (Even though you're a guest on this website. Perhaps you have an account?) Well Odin is Odin, plus he's the Allfather, but I do agree that it's not right to screw someone's life, well, Loki in this case. And, this fanfic's setting is not mainly Asgard.

So, what're you waitin' for? Enjoy!

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Her, and a Friend**

Megin Virdottir sat on a rock three times her size inside the forest just miles away from Kayre. She was reading a book about basic healing, unaware of the fairies encircling her.

"So… I should first learn how to diagnose what is wrong on the patient's body?" she asked herself, putting the book on her lap. "Well, everyone with a brain can come with that conclusion."

Yes, she was studying about healing, but it doesn't mean she wants to be a healer. Every girl in Asgard is required to know magic, whether it be mystics or healing, or both, which she does. No, she just wants to learn.

She looked around at her surroundings. Gigantic trees twice the size of Asgard's castle stood proud. At least this trees are not just trees, they're quite useful for teleportation. Throughout the centuries, these trees have accumulated enough mana to be sentient and aide the whole Kayre as a means of transportation. That's why even if she got lost, she has a way back home. She just have to be a practitioner of magic.

Megin was basking at the feeling that her home village gives. The mana was all around, surrounding the whole place, caressing her skin and hugging her—she smiled. It's been a while since she was here. Her mother, Astryd, though not by womb, loved her. They went to Alfheim after the birth of Prince Loki, King Odin's second born, and lived there for five centuries. They just decided to return because her father Vir in all but blood was appointed as one of the Allfather's advisor. Of course, her father would decline the position, if not for the ranting of his wife about Megin needing a secondary education at Asgard. Vir instantly agreed, not wanting to disappoint her wife. Indeed, the man's heart was a property of his wife, all in the name of love.

Her smile widened thinking of her two parents, then resumed reading.

"Megin! Megin!" one of the fairies hovered around her. There were at least a dozen surrounding her, each in the size of a hand.

Megin looked at the fairy. "Idona?"

"Aye!" the fairy named Idona giggled. "It's been five centuries since you're last visit! Some friend you are," Idona pouted.

"My family went to Alfheim and lived there after a few centuries."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"Tell me more!" Idona said, waiting for her to speak.

"Aye, start your tale young sorceress, it's been a millennia since we've seen Alfheim by our own eyes!" the other fairies stopped their hovering, and seconded the request. The fairies poured their focus on her.

"Then, as you wish." Megin stood, sweeping some dust in her red hood and white dress by hand. After that, she hugged her boo, and sat again. "Alfheim's palace was renovated. It is now made by Nifleheimian white dragon stones and Nedaviller's tear gold. There are now two courts, the Seelie and Unseelie court. Add the fact that…"

-0o0-

After talking to the fairies, Megin went back house by one of the forest's tree. She knocked at their door, "Mother, I'm home." she said, and entered the house.

"Megin, come here." it was her mother's voice.

Astryd was in her workplace, red hair in braid, complementing her midnight blue gown. Books flew in the midair as she waved her right hand. Someone knocked, and entered. It was her daughter Megin, holding a book.

"What is it mother?" Megin asked.

"Did you finished reading the book?"

"No mother, only half of it."

"Good."

"Idona was there."

"Idona?" her mother asked, confused.

"Aye, Idona, the one of the fairies in the forest. I met her sis centuries ago."

"Are you confident it was indeed a fairy child?"

"Mother, she was just the size of father's middle finger, has functional wings, and lives in the forest."

"… now I believe." Astryd muttered.

"Where's father?" Megin asked, changing the subject.

"At King Odin's palce."

"Another war meeting?"

"No, they're discussing about Prince Thor's coming of age."

"So, the first born and heir of throne is nearing his eight hundred birth celebration…" Megin trailed. "What are you doing mother?" she changed the topic once again.

"Searching for something."

"Something?"

"Secret." her mother smiled. All books dropped the ground, the scrolls to. Astryd waved her hand again, and all the things in the room became organized. "Dress up child," she patted girl's shoulder. "We're heading to palace."

-0o0-

Seeing Asgard's palace again was not a good experience, for Megin that is. The guards patrolling the castle has a sour look in their faces, lips always in thin line, caring only on what they inspect. Megin shook her head. Men in armours and sharp swords towering an only nine century year old half their size is not Megin's ideal of a 'warm welcome'.

Heimdal, the Bifrost allseeing guardian, was also intimidating.

"Lady Astryd, young Megin." that's the only thing Heimdal said, then he looked at Megin straight on the eye. The black skinned asgardian, Megin decided, was intimidating and.

Currently, the mother and daughter tandem were walking towards the throne room when they spotted Queen Frigga with his son Prince Loki.

"Your majesty." both greeted.

Queen Frigga smiled softly. "Lady Astryd, young..." then she stopped, eyes wide.

Astryd frowned. "Oh!" she beamed. "My apologies. It seems that you didn't know my daughter. This is Megin Virdottir, your majesty."

"Megin Virdottir…" Queen Frigga whispered. Megin thought the queen said 'after almost a millennia', but maybe she was just hearing things. Perhaps that is. Or maybe it was directed to her mother.

"And I take this is the charming Prince Loki, your highness?" Astryd asked.

Prince Loki grinned.

The queen was silent for a second, but then noticed her mother's question. "Oh indeed this is Loki, Lady Astryd. Perchance we could talk, privately?"

"If that's what you wish your majesty." her mother answered.

"Loki, young Megin, you can play on the garden. Just don't prank the cooks in the kitchen Loki, child?"

"Yes mother." Loki replied.

"Then, please enjoy your stay young Megin." the queen smiled to her, if a little sad and distant. "Walk with me Lady Astryd."

And the two adults left, leaving Loki and Megin on their own.

-0o0-

Loki and Megin went to the gardens. Megin inspected the flowers one by one, while Loki sat on a table made of Muspelheimian redstone, swinging his legs. It continued like that for a few minutes.

"So, Megin…" Prince Loki spoke, breaking the silence. "Do you, perchance, interested in the arts of mystic?"

That got Megin's attention.

"Yes, why?"

Prince Loki grinned, eyes twinkling. "Finally! Someone other than those screeching girls, that oaf Thor, and his group of brute! Someone who is a practitioner of mystic!" he dragged Megin through various hallways and stopped on a golden door. He opened it.

"This," Prince Loki pointed the whole room. "is the room of archives"

"I know. The room is full of books you majesty." she rolled her eyes.

Prince Loki frowned. "This is not just a simple archive chamber, this is father's personal archive chamber!"

"What?!" Megin eye's widened. "Dear Hela, why did bring me here your majesty, this is your father's personal archive room!" She definitely have to get out of here, now. Or else she might be caught. By the Norns! Is the prince out of his mind?

"That's why I bring you here," Loki smirked. "and stop calling me 'your majesty', 'your highness', 'my prince', or 'Prince Loki'. Drop the 'Prince', just Loki. I don't want my first friend calling me by that titles."

Wait. Friend?

"What?"

"First friend." he answered. "Now, show me what you can do."

Demanding brat, Megin thought sighing. "As you wish…"

Focusing on the mana around her, Megin started to levitate books, making them dance by her will, and after a few seconds, she placed the books on their rightful places. Next, she turned a paper to knife, then back at paper. Then change her eyes to green, then back to her original blue. Lastly, she cast an illusion that there is a flower on her hand.

"That's all basic." Megin said, a little drained from her performance. "I can levitate any things if they're not that heavy, I can transform small things, I am able to glamour only my eyes at the moment, not my entire body, and I can cast simple and small illusions. Though I know potion making a little."

"Indeed?" Prince Loki asked cheerfully.

Megin nodded.

"Lucky you! I only know how to make things float, like books, and cast some simple illusions, but that's all. How old are you now?"

"Turning a millennia in just twenty five full moons, why?" she asked.

"And how expert are you in potion making?" Prince Loki asked, ignoring Megin's question.

"Hmm… let's see… I know some healing and poison potions and its cure."

"That young yet advance! Some trainees can only levitate and transform things, and they're all a two centuries older than you, how can that be? Even me with a mentor like mother, a queen and a great sorceress is not advance as you! Where did you study?"

Advance? No she isn't. She's just average, Megin thought.

"Alfheim." she said.

"Interesting, the home of magic. But that's not the point, teach me as a friend!" Loki grinned.

"Eh… how old are you?"

"Nearing six centuries."

"You're young, your ability's advance. No one starts that age. Plus, is Queen Frigga not enough?"

"No?" he answered.

"Her highness' is more skilled that me." Megin reasoned.

"Please…" Prince Loki pouted.

"Please…" again.

"Please…"

"Please…"

Megin looked at the prince. She can't resist that look. "Alright! Alright!"

"Yes!" Prince Loki jump in joy and hugged her. She just stood there standing, not knowing what to do, but then awkwardly returned the hug.

"First friend and a fellow sorcerer! This is a start of a strong camaraderie!" Prince Loki cheered, then showed Megin the whole archive room and went out exploring, mainly dragging Megin without permission merrily.

Little did they know, while Loki was happy with Megin, a black haired girl was following them with a glare on her face.

-0o0-

 **Author's Note:** So, that's like 1500+ words for like, 2 hours? Never mind, I'm slow. Anyways, a 100 year old Asgardian is equivalent to a one year old Midgardian in physical form, just saying. **(Updated: 08/18/2016)**


End file.
